Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (reboot)
The series follows on 16-year old Ben and Gwen along with a 17-year old Kevin. Ben's secret identity has been revealed to the world and he is now an international mega-star super hero, loved by kids all-over the world, but distrusted by many adults such as reporter Will Harangue. Armed with a mysterious, more powerful Omnitrix called the Ultimatrix, Ben will face being hunted by rogue alien threats, human mercenaries, and assassins hired by opposing adults. Characters *Ben Tennyson (Yuri Lowenthal) - revealed to be a descendent of John Smith *Gwen Tennyson (Ashley Johnson (Robot), later, Tara Strong (Real one)) *Kevin Levin (Scott Wenger) *Elena Validus (Jessica DiCicco) in season 4 *Grandpa Max (Paul Eiding) *Julie Yamamoto (Vvyan Pham) *Alan Albright (Zeno Robinson) *Cooper Daniels (Chris Pratt) *Jimmy Jones (Scott Menville) *Azmuth (Jeff Bennett) *Paradox (David McCallum) *Colonel Rozum (John DiMaggio) *Ship (Vvyan Pham) *Charmcaster (Kari Wahlgren) *Bivalvan (Dee Bradley Baker) *Galapagus (John DiMaggio) *P'andor (Dee Bradley Baker) *Andreas (Dee Bradley Baker) *Ra'ad (Dee Bradley Baker) *Oliver Thompson (Peter MacNichol) *Baz-El (Rob Paulson) *Verdona Tennyson (Juliet Landau) *Sir George (Peter Renaday) *Winston (Patrick Cavanaugh) *Squire (Greg Ellis) Villains *Season 1: **Aggregor (John DiMaggio) - the main antagonist **Forever Knights: ***Urien (Jim Piddock) ***Sir Dagonet (Greg Ellis) **Zombozo (John DiMaggio) **Vulkanus (John DiMaggio) **Rojo (Kari Wahlgren) **Sevenseven (Dee Bradley Baker) **Ssserpent (Dee Bradley Baker) **Will Harangue (John DiMaggio) **Dr. Aloysius James Animo (Dwlight Schultz) **Buzz (Yuri Lowenthal) **Hammer (Fred Tatasciore) **Surgeon (Fred Tatasciore) **Argit (Alexander Polinsky) **Captain Nemesis/Overlord (Christopher MacDonald) **Psyphon (Dee Bradley Baker) **Adwaita (John DiMaggio) **Ultimate Kevin (Greg Cipes) **Morgg (Xander Berkley) *Season 2: **Sunder (Powers Boothes) **King Viktor (Peter Stormore) **King Xarion (Peter Stormore) **Sevenseven (Dee Bradley Baker) **Will Harangue (John DiMaggio) **Sunny Tennyson (Ashley Johnson) **Antonio (Jason Marsden) **Elena Validus/The Queen (Tia Texada) **Forever Knights: ***Sir George (Peter Reneday) ***Urien ***Driscoll (Richard Doyle) ***Patrick ***Enoch ***Sir Cyrus (Robin Atkin Downes) **Kolar (James Arnold Taylor) **Trumbipulor (Dee Bradley Baker) **Dr. Aloysius James Animo (Dwlight Schultz) **Eon (Yuri Lowenthal/Sean Donnelan) **Prisoner #775 (Dee Bradley Baker) **Mizaru (Jon Polito) **DNAliens **Vulkanus (John DiMaggio) **Vilgax (James Remar) **The Flame Keeper's Circle: ***Conduit Edwards (John DiMaggio) **Albedo (Yuri Lowenthal) **Ssserpent (Dee Bradley Baker) **Sentient Ultimate Swampfire (Dee Bradley Baker) **Sentient Ultimate Echo Echo (Dee Bradley Baker) **Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur (Dee Bradley Baker) **Sentient Ultimate Big Chill (Dee Bradley Baker) **Sentient Ultimate Spidermonkey (Dee Bradley Baker) **Sentient Ultimate Cannonbolt (Dee Bradley Baker) **Evil Unitrix (Jeffery Combs) - the main antagonist of the 2-part season 3 finale **Garbage Monster (Kevin Grievoux) **Vreedle Brothers (Rob Paulson and John DiMaggio) **Ma Vreedle (Diane Delano) **Vilgax (James Remar) **The Flame Keeper's Circle: ***Diagon (John DiMaggio) ***Conduit Edwards (John DiMaggio) ***Vilgax (James Remar) - the new master of the Estorica **Forever Knights: ***Sir George (Peter Reneday) ***Sir Urien (Jim Piddock) ***Sir Driscoll (Richard Doyle) ***Patrick (Michael York) ***Enoch (Richard Doyle) ***Sir Cyrus (Robin Atkin Downes) **Inspector #13 (Dee Bradley Baker) **Hex (Khary Payton) **Adwaita (John DiMaggio) **Charmcaster (Kari Wahlgren) **Elena Validus/The Queen (Tia Texada) **Clancy/The King (Corey Burton) **Aggregor (John DiMaggio) **Van Kleiss (Troy Baker) **Carl Nesmith (Christopher MacDonald) **Jennifer Nocturne (Tara Platt) **Dr. Aloysius James Animo (Dwlight Schultz) **Psyphon (Dee Bradley Baker) Aliens #Heatblast (Dee Bradley Baker, later Steven Blum) #Wildmutt (Dee Bradley Baker, later Frank Welker) #Diamondhead (Dee Bradley Baker, later Clancy Brown) #XLR8 (Dee Bradley Baker, later Carlos Alazraqui) #Grey Matter (Tom Kenny) #Fourarms (Dee Bradley Baker, later Richard McGonagle) #Stinkfly (John Kassir) #Ripjaws (Dee Bradley Baker, later Fred Tatsciore) #Upgrade (Yuri Lowenthal) #Ghostfreak (Jeff Bennett, later Steven Blum) #Cannonbolt (Dee Bradley Baker, later Fred Tatasciore) #Wildvine (Jim Cummings) #Benwolf (Troy Baker) #Benmummy (Richard Green) #Benviktor (Michael Dorn) #Upchuck (Dee Bradley Baker, later Dave Wittenberg) #Ditto (Rob Paulson) #Eye Guy (Kevin Grievoux) #Way Big (Dee Bradley Baker, later Fred Tatasciore) #Buzzshock (Tara Strong) #Swampfire (Dee Bradley Baker, later Ogie Banks) #Echo Echo (Dee Bradley Baker, later Kath Soucie) #Humungousaur (Dee Bradley Baker, later Kevin Michael Richardson) #Jetray (Dee Bradley Baker, later Dwight Schultz) #Big Chill (Dee Bradley Baker, later Mark Hamill) #Chromastone (Dee Bradley Baker, later Jimmy Zoppi) #Brainstorm (Dee Bradley Baker, later Corey Burton) #Spidermonkey (Dee Bradley Baker, later Frank Welker) #Goop (Dee Bradley Baker, later John Kassir) #Alien X (Yuri Lowenthal) #Lodestar (Dee Bradley Baker, later Nolan North) #Rath (John DiMaggio, later Frank Welker) #Nanomech (Dee Bradley Baker, later Jeff Bennett) #Water Hazard (Dee Bradley Baker, Keith Szarabajka) #Terraspin (Dee Bradley Baker, Bill Fagerbakke) #NRG (Dee Bradley Baker, Jim Ward) #Armodrillo (Dee Bradley Baker, Michael Dangerfeild) #Ampfibian (Dee Bradley Baker, Frank Welker) #Fasttrack (Dee Bradley Baker, Ian James Corlett) #Clockwork (Dee Bradley Baker, Patrick Warburton) #ChamAlien (Dee Bradley Baker, Jim Ward) #Eatle (Dee Bradley Baker, S.Scot Bulluck) #Shocksquatch (Dee Bradley Baker, Frank Welker) #Jury Rigg (Dee Bradley Baker, John Kassir) #Blox (Bumper Robinson) #Gravattack (Ogie Banks) #Feedback (Kevin Michael Richardson) #Sonic Rex (T-Rex roar, Jurassic Park) #Gator-Croc (Kevin Michael Richardson) #Grip Claw (Andre Breaguer) #Leviathan (Mark Hamill) #Firehorn (Charlie Adler) #Phantom Bird (John DiMaggio) #El Chupacabra (Jim Cummings) #Loch Ness (Corey Burton) #Ultimate Swampfire (Dee Bradley Baker, later Ogie Banks) #Ultimate Echo Echo (Dee Bradley Baker, later Kath Soucie) #Ultimate Humungousaur (Dee Bradley Baker, later Kevin Michael Richardson) #Ultimate Big Chill (Dee Bradley Baker, later Mark Hamill) #Ultimate Spidermokney (Dee Bradley Baker, later Frank Welker) #Ultimate Cannonbolt (Dee Bradley Baker, later Fred Tatasciore) #Ultimate Wildmutt (Dee Bradley Baker, later Frank Welker ) #Ultimate Way Big (Dee Bradley Baker, later Fred Tatasciore) Episodes Season 1: 2010 Season 2: 2011 Category:Series